Large corrugated pipe is generally difficult to carry and position. The corrugated pipe often has a large diameter that is difficult to grasp with one hand. The corrugated pipe is also often long and may be difficult to rotate into a desired position.
Prior devices have been used to hold small hoses. One such device has been sold as “The Original Hose Handle” by Gardener's Edge. The hose handle snaps easily onto a garden hose and allows the hose to effortlessly glide through the hose handle as the garden hose is wound. This prevents the user's hands from becoming dirty. However, this device for aiding winding of small hoses is not suited to hold or carry larger heavier pipe.
Another hose gripper for holding high pressure hose is disclosed ion U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,492 issuing to Landry on Apr. 7, 1987. Therein disclosed is a saddle with offset opposed curved jaws and a vertical handle. Yet another device for releasable gripping a hose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,218 issuing to Bercaw et al on Jul. 4, 2006. Therein disclosed is a transversal member medially and contiguously disposed of two matching engaging members. The position along the hose is changed by rotatably relieving an abutable contact with the hose by pivoting a handle.
Devices have also been used to hold implements having collars. The collars being configured to releasable receive a shaft of the implement. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,893,355 issuing to Longley et al. on Nov. 25, 2014. Therein disclosed is a turn collar fulcrum handle for attaching to a shaft of an implement. Opposing collars receive the shaft of the implement. The turn collar fulcrum handle provides a fulcrum reducing lifting effort of a load.
While these prior devices have been useful for their specialized purposes, they are not well adapted or suitable to lifting and positioning of large corrugated pipe. Therefore, there is a need for a device that will make lifting and positioning of large corrugated pipe easier and simpler for a single individual.